


Hell Tastes Like Heaven

by TeaCupCoffeeMug (OneHornMoose)



Series: These Broken Wings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Angst, Hugs, I mean, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Many - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Mutilation, Sweet Devil AU, Tags Are Hard, a lot of - Freeform, i cant write that shit, its in the summary, no actual rape, there will be, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/TeaCupCoffeeMug
Summary: When an Angel falls for a Demon it's blasphemy.When a Demon falls for an Angel it's a joke.





	Hell Tastes Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drones_of_Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drones_of_Innocence/gifts).



> This is for Madz because I fell in love with her story The Messenger, and the sweet devil au is a weakness of mine. Right under Cardverse.
> 
> I don't know if I want her to read this though. It's pretty rough.

It wasn't easy being a demon sometimes. You were corrupt, yes, but you still felt... _emotions_.

So, it was hard when you had to rip into another being, because you knew that you were hurting them intentionally. And to be honest you really didn't give a fuck until it was over. That's when it would settle heavily in your gut like tar.

The _images_ of what you'd done.

Being called was the worst, because when you were called you had to do what you were told. It's just...how things were. How it always was.

Meeting and clashing with the enemy. Teeth sinking into the soft flesh, leaving split skin down to the muscle, rivets of their blood soaking your tongue. The ripping of cloth that left the poor soul sobbing as they were exposed to everything and anything you could and most likely would do to them. Nails digging in and creating small bloody crescents. Their limbs and hair easy to grasp, to pull and push however you liked. Bruising bodies till bones snapped or were pulled out entirely.

And the part every demon liked the most, the one part about an angel they savored above all else, was the wings. Putting your foot right between their white wings, grabbing handfuls of soft feathers till they bent, and pulling.

Hearing their scream tearing out of their throat raw and hoarse. _Oh_. Tears running down flushed cheeks. Soft pink lips parted with breath wet and warm.

That's where he met Arthur for the first time. Saw him, his angel. At one such event. It was a battlefield of angels and demons being slaughtered by one another. Angels pouring down from Heaven like rain while demons came pouring out of Hell like ants.

Battle wasn't at all like the way anyone portrayed it. Beautiful and bitter sweet.

 _Fuck that_.

It was nothing short of dirty and vile.

But there he was as Alfred tore into an angel with two other demons. Not too far away that he would have a hard time seeing the angel. Far enough that he himself wouldn't get cut down by that sword of light.

White wings beating powerfully with each down stroke. Ruffling and sending the air around him in swirls. Silver gold armor glinting in the dying day. Sky full of reds, oranges, purples and blacks. Hacking down demons with a face of frightening concentration. It was pretty intoxicating to look at if Alfred was being honest. An angel showing any kind of emotion was a rare sight.

He _almost_ forgot about the battle, but even that was short lived as he went back to ripping apart the silly birds.  
...

It happened again at the next battle when he saw wheat gold hair and absinthe green eyes. His focus on what he was doing waning. Eyes cast away from a mangled body to a stunning strong one. His angel always took his breath away. Left him to suffer like nothing else could these days. Ivory skin slick with sweat.  
...

It happened again at the next one. Same colored hair, same colored eyes and skin. Same demeanor. _Stunning_.  
...

And again.

And again.

 _And again_.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been done and there's no going back now. I am making a fool of myself.
> 
> Also, it's pretty short?


End file.
